


The Witches Chronicles

by jessthesohodoll



Category: American Horror Story: Coven, Glee
Genre: Anderberry Siblings, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Orleans. It all seems peaceful in Fiona and Cordelia's coven, when they add a new item: A powerful sorcerer named Kurt Hummel. And after some time, even Rachel and Blaine Anderson are added to the gang. <br/>What is the successor to Fiona? Kurt or Blaine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy with the cristal eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-over American horror story-coven/Glee

_"You have an amazing gift, but this is not enough._

_If the witches don't fight, they burn them "_

 

 

It was a day like many in New Orleans. The sky was spending high, and the weekly meeting of the congregation of the school directed by Cordelia Foxx, the "Miss. Rabichaux's Academy " , had just met. For all the inhabitants of the city was simply a private school for girls, maybe strange things happened occasionally, but they diden't care. The reality was quite different. The school in fact, for centuries was the home to the most powerful witches in the country, Descendants of Salem with superhuman qualities.

 

 

It was a gray and stormy night the one in which Cordelia found Kurt Hummel. Everybody knew him as "The boy with the cristal eyes" and they weren't seen in centuries in the coven a such powerful sorcerer. But like all special beings, Kurt was the victim of bullies. It was inside a dumpster where Cordelia found him,dirty and badly reduced.

 

"I can help" she told to the boy just like a mother could.

 

"No one can help me, I'm a monster," said the boy.

 

"I will. My name is Cordelia Foxx and I have powers too. I run a school for witches and I would be very happy to offer you my protection "She encourage him.

 

"Why you want to help me?" Kurt asked then.

 

"Because you're not a monster, you're a wizard, and if I can say one of the most powerful I've ever seen. Come with me, and I will help you develop your powers, " she said.

 

Kurt was immediately convinced, and moved in the same evening. His mother always said not to trust strangers, but Cordelia gave him confidence.

 

 

"Whel, it can't be any worst!" Kurt thought, while Cordelia opened the door of the elegant home that housed the school. Inside, all the girls shuddered to make his acquaintance. They were all excited the idea of a male companion.

 

The first to greet him was a girl with a very sweet and angelic smile.

 

"Hello, I'm Zoe. Welcome to the Academy, you'll see that you'll be fine! "She said smiling, taking his bag.

 

"You have powers too?" He asked shyly.

 

"Oh Kurt, don't be silly!" She said, smiling, "We all have a power here"

 

"Everyone except me," said a blond boy, hugging her from behind.

 

"Kurt, let me introduce you, Kyle. He calls himself "our watchdog " but don't worry, he is harmless, " said Zoe.

 

"And what is your power?" Kurt asked to the girl.

 

"This slut power is to kill anyone who slips into her " treasure chest of secrets, " said a blonde girl, inhaling a generous mouthful of smoke," I am Madison. And since you care so much, I'm telekinetic "

 

"But-but you're pregnant!" Kurt said then, a bit 'confused, pointing to Zoe's belly, who just was visible under her dress.

 

"My power works with everyone, but my true love is immune to it," she said, smiling, "and as you understand, I learned it in the hard way," she said, putting her hands on those of Kyle's, who had immediately go to support on her belly, growling at Madison.

 

Their conversation was soon interrupted by the arrival of the other girls, with a dark-haired girl, apparently Hispanic, very provocative.

 

 

"Hello, you must be the new kid! I'm Santana, she is Nan, this rocketed is Misty and she isQuinnie " she said, presenting all of the girl.

 

"Nice to meet you," Kurt said, shaking hands with them all, but when he arrived at Misty, it was immediately overwhelmed by a warm hug from the blonde witch.

 

"You're a lost soul, my young friend. Isn't it? "She said, stroking his back. Kurt was the most absurd situation where ever was, but he knew them he was safe, for the first time in his life.

 

Moving into the kitchen, he was immediately greeted by a red-haired lady with an eccentric taste in clothes.

 

"Welcome, son.I'm Myrtle, and I will be one of your teachers. Cordelia says that you have an amazing power, I trust her judgment " she said, smiling.

 

Their brief conversation was abruptly interrupted by Cordelia's screams with a a blond lady, apparently very threatening.

 

"Who is she?" Kurt then asked the elderly witch.

 

"She is Fiona. You don't need to make her angry, son. She is our Supreme "she said.

 

"And what is a supreme?" Kurt asked.

 

"It's the most powerful witch of the whole congregation. It's sort of our spiritual guide, although of course Fiona is the worst Supreme never existed. "The redhead said, laughing.

 

 

"Now we also accept males, Cordelia?" Fiona heard screaming.

 

"But Mother, Kurt has extraordinary powers and needs our protection," said Cordelia.

 

"You, you will be the ruin of this congregation" she said coldly, taking her glass of Wisky from the table and headed for the door.

 

 

"Mother? Cordelia is her daughter? "Kurt asked incredulously.

 

"I know it's hard to understand." Said Myrtle.

 

As soon as the Supreme reached the door, she didn't deign to look at Kurt. She simply just say "I don't know who you are, and what your are. Just know that I will make your life a living hell " and left the room.

 

Not a bad first day,right?

 

 

In a short time he made friends with all of his new companions in the Academy, and they were all different and with incredible powers: Zoe's strange power, Madison's Telekinesis, Nan's Clairvoyance, Quinnie and her “Voodoo doll power”, Misty's Resurrection and Santana's Pyrokinesis, and then he was there. Kurt could transmute. It wasn't as bad as power, Kurt always said that he could get worse,like a second head or something, and many times it had came in handy as well with bullies, he would being able to disappear from their sight even before those troglodytes know it.

 

 

By now it had been three months since his arrival. Kurt was set well, Zoe had become his best friend, as well as Misty. Santana had not yet been able to situate with him, as well as Madison. Nan was sweet, but she almost always spent her time with Quinnie in their neighbor's house, Luke.

 

 

Zoe's belly had grown exponentially, and Nan came to predict that maybe there was not a single child inside her belly.

 

"Well guys, how are things going? Something to say? " Cordelia asked, sitting down at the table in the lounge.

 

"I've got one," Santana said "my sink is broken" she said.

 

"I'll think about it," Kyle said, sitting next to his girlfriend and Misty on one of the sofas, and gotten a nod from the pyrokinetic.

 

"Well, if I'm not mistaken Zoe have something to say to us" Cordelia said, while Zoe was helped by Kyle to get up from the couch. The girl, however, was abruptly interrupted by Fiona's entry in the room.

 

 

"Oh, don't mind me," said the Supreme going to sit in the chair next to Kurt.

 

"What are you staring, porcelain?" She said, turning the amber liquid in the glass of what surely was the third whiskey of the morning.

 

"N-nothing!" Kurt stammered.

 

 

"Well, as Nan had already predicted, Kyle and I are proud to announce that we are expecting twins, a boy and a girl," Zoe said, stroking her huge belly.

 

"Wow, let me see if someone is interested in it" Madison said in a bored tone, looking inside her purse.

 

"You're just jealous because with all that you brought to bed, this thing it never happened to you" said Santana, cryptic.

 

"Look who is the one who say this" said Madison.

 

"Be careful, you know how it is when I become Snix. You don't want to end up burned like the last time? "Replied the Hispanic.

 

"Calm down girls, it may be enough" shooting Cordelia, before the situation could escalate "Congratulations guys, we are very happy for you." She finally said, turning to Kyle and Zoe.

 

 

"They are here Cordelia." Said Myrtle, coming running into the room. Behind her, there were two guys, more or less the same age as Kurt, a male and a female.

 

"Oh, well, come on ahead guys," Cordelia said, inviting them to join.

 

 

At this point, all those present could have a clearer vision of the two newcomers. The girl was small, with blacks and long hair, a flowered dress and a wide smile on her face. The boy was also not much else, with hair blacks, blocked by what looked like three layers of gel and with the most absurd and wonderful eyes that Kurt had ever seen. Amber for a moment, honey-colored the moment later and Kurt could say he fall in love with him at the first sign. Cordelia break the silence.

 

 

"These are Blaine and Rachel Anderson. They were persecuted by some people in New York and now they need our protection " she said reading from a folder " So, Rachel has the gift of the divination and Blaine's Descensum " she added.

 

"Wow, another male, and that more may come into contact with the underworld whenever he wants, fantastic," said Madison, with only sarcastic tone.

 

 

"Madison, you're asked to finish" Fiona says, her voice impassive.

 

"You're welcome, guys. Welcome to our congregation, " Cordelia added with a smile.

 

"The pleasure is ours mrs. Foxx " Rachel said, speaking for her brother.

"Please, call me Cordelia hunny" said the director "So, Rachel, you'll be in a room with Santana and Blaine,you will be with Kurt, since he is the only other male in the congregation. Or would you rather stay in a room together? "she asked finally.

 

Blaine turned, and Kurt almost missed his breath. He was nice, as in his most vivid dreams, and he was like him, he also had a power.

 

"Oh, Cordelia, this goes well for us," Blaine said at last, returning his gaze on the woman.

 

 

"Good morning, my new roommate," Blaine said, sitting down next to Kurt, with the young man completely dazed and red in the face

 

 

"Oh honey, are you okay?, breathe!" Misty said, looking at her friend worriedly.

 

 

"Oh Misty, our Kurt just have a crush, don't worry" assured her Zoe.

 

 

He would live with a wizard, the most beautiful he could ask for. And Kurt does n't mind this prepective at all.

 

 

 

 


	2. I call it magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine come in their room after the board

  
“ _And i call it magic when i'm with you”_

 

The council lasted for a few minutes, but Kurt didn't pay much attention. The beautiful boy who sat beside him had stolen all the little attention he had left.

 

 

"This is our room," Kurt said, opening the door of the little room that used to have all to himself, while Spalding supported the Blaine's suitcases on one of the beds.

 

"It's pretty" Blaine said "very welcoming"

 

"I'm happy that you feel home," Kurt said with a chuckle.

 

"Did you slept here alone before?" Blaine asked, sitting down next to him.

 

"Yes"

 

"I'm sorry to have disturbed your privacy"

 

"Oh, don't worry," Kurt said, "I'm glad to have a little boy's company"

 

"Boy's company?" asked Blaine, making Kurt blush.

 

"Well ... yes .... you know .... they are all women here!" He said, waving his hands in the air.

 

"Sure," Blaine said, "and how do you feel here?"

 

 

"It's a little crazy, but you can not love them" said Kurt, "and more than anything they are the only people who love me as I am"

 

"Bad story? " asked Blaine.

 

"Bullying, parents who didn't want me because I was considered a monster, the usual things," Kurt said, "and you? Where you and your sister come? "

 

"New York. Wealthy family who has never created too many problems, "said Blaine, " our mother is also a witch. She has Santana's power and she is able to transmute as you do. She is an old friend of Cordelia and we were sent here for that. Especially after what happened at home " a dark shadow painted on his face.

 

 

"And what happened?" Kurt asked "if I can ever know, of course"

 

"My sister was raped," said Blain "she was attacked by a pack in an alley. Fortunately, Rachel was able to predict their moves, thanks to her power, or she wouldn't be here now "

 

"I'm sorry Blaine, I never should have asked," Kurt said.

 

"No, that's okay," Blaine said "it's not your fault."

 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, when Blaine says.

 

 

"So how does it work here for dinner?" he asked

 

"When it's ready, Delfine knocks at the door," said Kurt.

 

"Well," Blaine said, "take my curiosity. But the butler never talks? "he asked with a chuckle.

 

 

"He don't have the tongue" said Kurt.

 

"What?" asked Blaine surprised.

 

"The girls have told me that it always has been like since they know him, but they told me that once he opened his mouth and it was completely empty," said Kurt.

 

"Wow, it's amazing"

 

"Yeah,"

 

 

"And the girls? Am I wrong or that Melody girl looks a bit 'strange? "asked Blaine.

 

"You mean Misty! Oh don't worry, she's weird with everyone! "Kurt answered.

 

"She is your girlfriend?"

 

"Oh no" cried Kurt, "she is like a sister to me"

 

"Sorry, I thought she was"

 

"No, and she is not even my kind" Kurt said, returning to a normal color.

 

"Oh, she is not your type then" Blaine said, a little 'disappointed.

 

"No, She is the wrong sex" Kurt said, smiling, "I'm gay."

 

"Oh, really?" Blaine asked, with a strange excitement in his eyes.

 

"Yes, I hope that this will not create problems to you" Kurt said, materializing beside him to help him straighten his last clothes.

 

"Oh no, absolutely not," said Blaine, a little surprised Kurt's power "I wish I had your same courage"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

 

"I've never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend, but I think I am gay too," said Blaine.

 

"Oh well," Kurt said, "you'll see that soon you'll find your way"

 

"I'm sure," said Blaine.

 

 

Soon, an awkward silence fell in the room.

 

 

It was strange for both. They had just confided their innermost secrets to a complete stranger, yet felt they had known each other since forever.

 

 

They were like two old souls that they had just found.

 

 

Their silence was soon interrupted by Zoe, Madison and Misty.

 

"Hello rookie" said Madison in a lascivious tone.

 

But Blaine didn't have time to react, than Misty had already wrapped him up in one of her warm hugs.

 

"You're a lost soul too, young Anderson," she whispered in his ear, "A soul destroyed more than I've ever seen"

 

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, breaking away from her ,worried.

 

 

"Don't listen to her Blaine," Kurt said, "She does so with all"

 

"Before she touched my belly and she said the same thing," Zoe said, rubbing her belly.

 

"Oh well!" Blaine said, still a little 'shocked' “I think I'm going to see if my sister has settled " and he walked out the door.

 

 

 

"Misty, You scare people acting like that" Kurt said.

 

"I only say what I see," said the girl, "and this is what I saw in him"

 

 

"Come on, leave Kurt's little boyfriend alone" said Madison.

 

"What are you saying?" He asked, blushing.

 

"Kurt, I think even Fiona has noticed the sweet little eyes that you did to him before, and she's drunk most of the time" said Madison.

 

"Do you like him?" Said Zoe.

 

"God! I think I had a crush on him from the first moment I saw him"Kurt said," but I don't think he is interested in me "

 

"And how do you know?" Said Zoe.

 

"I don't know. He is nice, but it looks like he is hiding something " Kurt said.

 

"Well, he is mysterious," Madison said, "I love bad boys."

"Knock yourself out" Kurt said, "he is gay, or at least he thinks he is"

 

"What do you mean with “he think” ?" Said Zoe.

 

"He said he has never been anyone's boyfriend"

 

"Uh, a virgin!" Madison said, "you can have him back Kurt"

 

"And how do you know?" Said Zoe.

 

"I don't know how, but we ended up talking about that" Kurt said, "he believed Misty was my girlfriend"

 

 

"No, brother," Misty said, "you're definitely not my type"

 

"And what is your type?" Madison asked "Everybody knows that you have a crash on Cordelia"

 

"Actually I think I don't have one. Everyone should be free to love whomever they wants, in my opinion. " Misty said, calmly," if you like this guy, you should ask him out. But if I were you I would go cautious. But basically, you're both on the same side of the river .. "

 

"Misty is right, you should come forward," said Zoe.

 

"I agree with the southeaster and the mommy" Madison said, "he would't have more chance with me. "

 

Their laughter was soon interrupted by Delfine, that knock on the door.

 

 

"Mr. Kurt, Miss Zoe, Miss Misty, Miss Madison" she said saluting all of them "dinner is ready. I will serve roasted and grilled vegetables for Miss Rachel "

 

"Thank you so much Delfine" Kurt said in a polite "we'll be downstairs in five minutes"

 

"Good" said the maid "Where is Mr. Blaine?"

 

"From his sister," said Kurt.

 

"Good" replied the maid, going away.

 

"As much as I try, I'll never understand her" said Madison.

 

"As you make an effort" Kurt said "you'll never understand anyone Madison"

 

And while the group filled the house with their laughter, Spalding watched them in the dark, then quickly moving towards Fiona's room.

 

 

"Who is it?" she asked , as soon as the butler knocked on her door.

 

"Oh, it's you," she said "What is it? Have you heard anything about the newcomers? "

 

The butler nodded slowly.

 

"Right" said Fiona, "I always forget that the cat got your tongue" and a fluid gesture of her hand, she gave him a spell.

 

"Thanks my supreme" Spalding said, "I am immensely grateful for this"

 

"Just tell me" said Fiona.

 

"The new arrivals have settled in their rooms," said Spalding, "the boy, Blaine, talked for a while 'with Mr.Kurt"

 

"So what?" Said Fiona bored.

 

 

"I have important news about them"

 

"I think the dinner will wait," said Fiona, while the butler closed the door behind him.

 


End file.
